Oh How The Years Go By
by luckyhorse101
Summary: Time heals all wounds, they say. Absent makes the heart grew fonder they say. What do THEY know! To gain back the respect she lost, Ino goes on a mission that could cost her life. Love REALLY makes you do strange things... Ino/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi *waves* I know i already have one unfinished story and one in process going, but i couldnt stop myself from starting another one in a completly different fandom. I had the idea for this fic while reading the summary of the the fic called 'No Need for Sasuke' from Han dj so shout out to him/her i didnt read the story but i hope he/she will not be angry with me for taking the same premise. Reviews are very much appreciated :)

* * *

„_Sakura? __Come on let's go, there's nothing you can do. Let Naruto handle this. He will bring Sasuke back I am sure."_

_Sakura seemed not to hear Ino's words__. Naruto had left hours ago and she still stood, not moving a muscle, at the town gates. The sun had set long ago, but she just couldn't bring herself to go home. Not when the two most important people in her life, besides her parents, were out there alone. Her tears had long ago dried up leaving her cheeks caked with salt and she shivered in the evening breeze. Dark clouds moved over the sky, bringing the promise of rain and thunder. Still, she stood unmoving. Praying for the save return of her friends._

_Ino moved closer to her…friend? Ex-friend? Rival? She wasn't so sure herself anymore, but she knew she just couldn't let her stay here. She had to do something, to bring her out of this depression that had settled over her, like the rain clouds over the village. Cautiously she touched the pink haired girls shoulder, settling her hand there. With soft force she tried to stir her away from the gates. _

_Sakura whirled around and harshly slapped her hand away. Her green eyes flashed angrily, and her posture screamed confrontation. The blonde kunoichi stepped back intimidated, eyes wide and mouth open._

"_Don't touch me! You have no idea what its like for me! Both of my team members a gone! They left me! AGAIN! Team 7 is no more! And I am just too weak, to do anything about it! I hate it! I FUCKING HATE IT"_

_Angry tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She was long past caring for anything. Everyone always left her behind! She was so tired of being the weak one, the one that has to be protected!_

'_Why am I always left behind?' _

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_It tore at Ino's heart to see her once best friend in so much despair. She wanted to console her so bad. Tentatively she tried to hug the other girl. _

"_I said, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"_

_Sakura pushed Ino harshly, sending the other girl falling into the dirt. Ino, disbelieving looked up at her one time best friend. Sakura toward over her, hands balled to fist, an uncommon cruel sneer on her face._

"_I wish you had been the one to leave and desert the village, then I wouldn't feel so bad right now. Nobody would care either."_

_Shocked Ino was at a loss for words. Sakura couldn't mean those words, right? This had to be a bad dream. She laughed haltingly._

"_You are not serious are you?_

_Sakura didn't reply just starred at her with an unabashed hatred Ino had never seen before. She gulped._

"_So you would have also preferred it that I went after Sasuke right? Bring him back so Naruto wouldn't be in danger am I right?"_

_She felt the burn in her eyes, that alerted her of impending tears, but she tried to keep them back. It wouldn't do to show the other girl how much her words hurt and how deep the cut._

_The pink haired kunoichi snorted derisively and smoothed a lock of her short hair behind her ear. In the back of her head, she knew she was unfair and cruel, but the bigger part of her was hurting so bad. And so she lashed out at the first person in her vicinity, which was Ino whom she knew so much about, every weakness and chink in her armour. She knew she could destroy her with only a couple of words, and without mercy she used them._

"_As if you could bring him back when not even Naruto was able to, I guess you are more worthless than I am."_

_And just like that, Ino's whole worlds crumbled. __It was like a slap to the face. She kept her head low. One lonely tear ran over her cheek and dropped onto the dusty ground. Ino inhaled deeply, trying to keep from falling apart on the spot. So that was it, that was how the other girl saw her. Worthless. After their fight in the chuunin exam she had the inkling of hope they could rekindle their friendship. Start anew, built something better and maybe even deeper but now she saw this was impossible. There was not even respect between them anymore, how could then there be something more? It was a ludicrous thought from the beginning, but it hurt nonetheless to admit it to oneself._

"_I guess I have to proof you wrong." She mumbled softly. She knew it was a suicide mission to go after Sasuke; he beat Naruto in a really bad shape, but if she wanted to gain Sakura's respect this was her only option._

_She lifted her eyes and looked gazes with the other girl. Ino knew that Sakura was full of despair, that her hurtful words came from a dark place, but the pink haired kunoichi must have thought them before, or they wouldn't have come out now._

"_Would you take your words back if I brought Sasuke home?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What if I would die doing so? Would you still be happy that you got him back?"_

_For an instance something like regret flashed through Sakura's eyes but it was gone in an instant and in its place was her icy mask again._

"_Yes," was her cool answer._

_Ino closed her eyes defeated. This was it. She knew there was only one thing to do._

"_I guess I knew that answer."_

_Slowly, Ino got up from the ground and straightened her clothes. She felt so old with a sudden and as if a heavy burden had settled on her shoulders, but she also felt focused. Never before had she felt so sure of herself with a clear goal in front of her eyes. Tentatively she touched her forehead protector, which she wore like a belt. She traced the familiar pattern of the leaf village symbol. Calmly she loosened the tight knot and took the headband in her hand. A tear fell on its surface. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Goodbye childhood, welcome harsh adulthood.' Opening her eyes, now shining with determination, she held the shiny band towards the other girl._

"_Would you mind keeping that for me? I…won't need it for awhile. You can give it back to me when you don't think I am worthless anymore okay?"_

_Sakura looked baffled, and didn't make any inclination to take the offered item, so Ino jumped forward and clasped one of the girls hands, closing it around her forehead protector. She offered a sad smile and let go. Turning around she started to walk towards the village again._

"_Sayonara, Sakura-chan." Finally the tears fell, and Ino let them walking steadily away from her one time best friend._

_The wind carried the whispered words back to the pink kunoichi, who stood unmoving at the gates, not quiet understanding the meaning of them. A frown on her face she watched the retreating back of the blonde. Something wasn't right. She lowered her head and starred at the forehead protector in her hand as if seeing it for the first time. What was the meaning of this? In her still aching mind this whole situation didn't make any sense. Little did she know, that this would be the last time she saw the other girl in a long time._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I rewrote some things in chapter 2 and 3 so I publish them again :) there were some things that bothered me...and i changed some things so that i could better write the following chapters...hope you enjoy

please review

mistakes are my own

* * *

5 years later

"Damn those Akatsuki bastards!"

Sakura breathed heavily. Wiping at the sweat that threatened to fall into her eyes and obscure her vision, she sprinted at full speed through a thick forest. Branches mercilessly scratched her face and other unprotected body parts.

She had lost Naruto and Kakashi some time ago. They had been ambushed by a group of Akatsuki henchmen, proving that the tip they got about Sasuke's whereabouts had been a just trap. These guys were just lowly ninja compared to the more skilled senior Akatsuki members, but still a large amount of them were quiet a hassle to fight of. She and her team mates had instantly decided that flight was the better option. Wordlessly they had taken off at first they had run side by side but it took only minutes before they had lost sight of each other.

A kunai whistled past her ear, and she changed direction yet again. Risking a glance back she saw that there were still 3 guys chasing her. Their faces were covered by white masks and they were all built the same with no discernable differences. 5 kunai strapped to their belt and a dozen shuriken hidden on various body parts, their attire was all black. Like shadows they moved soundlessly through the forest.

'A band of faceless murderers, with no personality and free will. I should feel sorry for them.'

She increased her speed, pumping more charka into her feet. Her surroundings became a blur around her. The pink haired kunoichi knew she had to shake them off soon, before her charka was exhausted, which would be pretty soon. The exhaustion made her already trip a couple of times.

For a split second too late she saw the body emerge around a tree in front of her. With full force she barrelled into an outstretched fist. Teeth rattling from the impact she lost her footing and with a soundless cry she fell through the thicket.

Sharp pain flared through her body as she fell onto branches which broke under her hard impact, not even slightly cushioning her mad tumble downwards. A sickening crack and she lay on the ground. Air leaving her lungs with a whoosh. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breath. Agony her only companion. She tasted the cooper tang of blood in her mouth.

'Internal bleeding, oh this is not good.'

Sakura gasped and inhaled deeply, causing her sure broken rips to throb excruciatingly.

The world was spinning around her, causing the pink haired girl to vomit. Rolled over painfully on her side she through up the meager lunch she had eaten. Black boots landed gracefully beside her face in her line of vision. Sakura tried to get up, she already had started to repair her damaged body with her charka, but it would still take her hours to be in fighting shape again. Hours she didn't have. At a snails pace she got on her feet again, only to be kicked hard in the face, making her fall onto the dirty ground again. Face contorted in pain.

Five kunoichi stood around her, assessing her. Black voids were the eyes should be, stared at her. Her eyes suddenly were pulled in the direction of one of them. He stood slightly apart from the others; he was hooded making it even hard to see his mask. Sakura thought she saw something red on it. Was this the leader? He was different from the others, she couldn't see any kunai on his belt instead he had a katana strapped to his back and he wore a sleeveless shirt. He was also slighter built and not as tall as the rest, maybe a woman? The medic nin wasn't sure, but it could be. Something wasn't right here, he or she stood a little edgewise, not giving a clear view of his/her right side.

The sound of a kunai being shed draws her attention back to the kunoichi beside her. He toward over her, weapon in hand and still as a statue. Leisurely he kneeled down beside her and put the tip of the blade to her neck, only utilizing the barest of pressures, but Sakura already felt the razor sharp blade cut. Blood droplets trickled down her jugular, staining her pink shirt a brownish shade.

"Go against the akatsuki, the sentence will be death!"

His voice was monotone, calloused; you couldn't even say if he was 15 or 50. He must have said those words a thousand times and uncaringly carried out its verdict.

Sakura's eyes widened frightened. She felt the pressure of the blade increase; frantically she contemplated a way out of this situation, coming up empty. A spray of blood spattered onto her face and the young medic nin closed her eyes. This had to be the end.

But the end never came, instead the blade vanished and she heard surprised and panicked voices around her. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the body of her attacker slouched beside her, his head a couple of metres away. Nani? Sound of a fight made her crane her neck in the other direction.

They were what looked like fighting each other. But on closer examination, Sakura noted they were only attacking one particular person. It was the ninja that had caught the young medic nin's eye just a moment ago. His hood had fallen back and now she could clearly see that the flash of red she saw was in fact something that looked like a bloody handprint on the face of the mask. And from what she could see he had blond hair. It glowed in the afternoon sun.

The kunoichi had his katana drawn pointed to the ground; blood dripped from the tip onto the sandy path, one beheaded body lay at his feet. He held it in his right hand and now Sakura could see why he tried to hide his right side. An intricate tattoo of interwoven patterns adorned his whole arm from shoulder to wrist. It looked like a tribal of some sorts in a dark purple colour.

The remaining three akatsuki members stood in a half circle around him. After the first attack which resulted in the death of another of their companions they had retreated. Out of range of the deadly blade. Cautiously they started to circle their prey.

The mysterious ninja didn't move. Head tilted to the ground, he looked as if he wasn't even aware of the danger that surrounded him. Sakura watched awed as the fight commenced.

As if they possessed one mind, the three ninja's attacked simultaneously. Sidestepping one, he drew his katana in an arch, beheading effortlessly another one of his assailants. A fist targeted his face, the blonde kunoichi bended backwards lashing out with his feet kicking the enemy in the chin, knocking him out cold and somersaulting backwards in the process. Gracefully he landed on his feet; wiping the blood of his sword he sheathed it again. He motioned with his hand for the remaining ninja to attack.

Outraged at this arrogant gesture, the last standing ninja rushed forward. Sakura could see the chakra pooling around his fists.

'He will deliver a fatal blow if the blonde can't dodge in time!'

Time seemed to slow down. Fists blazing with chakra, the akatsuki henchman charged. Suddenly the tattoo on the blonde's arm started to glow, radiating a kind of purplish mist which fluctuated around it.

'He is channelling his chakra and the tattoo must be some kind of ninjutsu to amplify it!' Sakura was awestruck. Never before had she seen such a technique before.

Reaching the blonde, the akatsuki member struck out wide and slammed his fist into him. And just like that the mysterious ninja caught the chakra powered blow in his right hand. Not even straining in containing what should have been a fatal attack. Mask lost during his attack, the akatsuki member starred horror-stricken first at his fist and then down at his chest. A hand had entered his body and left it at the back, clutching his heart. Blood spilled out of his mouth and a pitiful retching sound escaped him. He fell backwards, the hand sliding out of him, and before he even hit the ground he was dead. Grey eyes staring sightless into the sky.

Sakura was shocked, not at the gruesome tableau in front of her, but of the ease in which the blonde had disposed of his enemies. Having had time to heal, she was now able to get to her feet more steadily. Her rips would need a couple more hours to heal completely. She observed her saviour warily, not sure if he was friend or enemy despite his actions. If the strange ninja suddenly decided to attack she wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against him of that she was sure.

The blonde, after whipping his blood soaked hand on the shirt of one of his victims, made his way slowly towards the pink haired kunoichi. Every step measured and graceful, it exhibited a hidden lethalness which was at odds with his slight physique.

The leaf ninja shuffled backwards, one hand protecting her hurting rips the other slowly inching towards one of her tucked away shuriken.

"There is no need for that. I mean you no harm." The voice finally dispelled any questions she had about the gender of her saviour. It was a female one and somehow it sounded eerily familiar.

The blonde stopped in front of her. Slowly she raised her hands to her mask and lifted it. Blue eyes, once so full of laughter and mischief, now guarded and cool greeted her.

Sakura gasped shocked.

"Ino?"

"Hey forehead."

Ino looked so different, she hardly recognised her. She had short hair, kinda like the hairstyle she had when they were children. A nasty looking scar ran from her hairline over her eye to mid-cheek. Now an adult, her face had lost some of the roundness of childhood, making it more angular but not overtly so. Some of her womanly curves she had possessed had vanished too in its place now were hard muscle and flat plains, but it didn't make her look manly at all. Instead she looked more sensual, like the lithe strength of a panther enclosed in a compact body.

Noticing the others gaze, she too took some time to appraise her old friend. Sakura hadn't changed much. She still wore her hair in the same style she had since the chuunin exam forced her to cut her long locks off. Her outfit had changed a little bit making it more suited for the hard life of a kunoichi, but still retained its body hugging form. The white circle still prominent on her back. Her figure was more womanly too, she wasn't a child anymore. She had grown into a lovely young woman, Ino summarised. Her heart fluttered. Even after all these years, her feelings for the pink kunoichi hadn't dimmed one bit. She had thought about her constantly and had never forgotten one moment they had shared. In fact, in her bleakest moments, they only thing from preventing her to end it all was the snapshot of a smiling Sakura she had tucked into the deepest recess of her mind. A place were no one, not even the most skilled user of genjutsu could get to.

Sakura was frozen to the spot. All cognizant thought had left her. This person couldn't be Ino right? Were had she been all these years? What had happened to her? Questions upon questions flew through her mind.

Ino saw Sakura's obvious struggle and stepped closer, touching her shoulder gently. The contact brought the other kunoichi out of her stupor. It was like a dam broke. Sakura started to snivel, and then sob, completely falling apart on the spot. She flung her arms around Ino's neck holding her tightly and crying into the crock of her neck, whimpering Ino's name over and over.

Ino taken back, stood stiffly in the others embrace, not sure how to proceed. Then, hesitantly, she started to pet the other girls hair. Relishing the contact she allowed herself to enjoy their close proximity. Sighing, she let some of the tenseness, she had accumulated over the years, leave her body.

'I am home.'


	3. Chapter 3

After Sakura's tears had dried an awkward silence descended between them. Wordless they decided to leave this place and search for a good camp site. A clearing near a lake offered just that.

They set up their stuff, Sakura set up her tent and rummaged in her backpack, putting food and other items beside her after that she made a stone ring and started the fire. Ino on the other hand possessed little belongings; she only had a tattered looking satchel in which she had some knickknacks which meant a lot to her. She sat down on the grass in front of the fire holding her hands in front of the fire as if to warm herself.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura observed the other girl. Ino lounged in the grass, she seemed completely relaxed. The pink haired kunoichi still marvelled at physical changes in her old friend. The scar, the tattoo and the lean but muscular body, she looked so different from the girl she once was which begs the question, what had happened to her? Were had she been? And more important why did she came back now?

"If you have a question you can ask me, but quit gawking I don't like it when people stare. It makes me," she touched her scar softly," self-conscious."

Sakura shivered at the coldness in the other girls' voice and also the hard and pointed look she got. She gulped nervously not knowing were to start this was such a different Ino. Intimidating and not as easy to talk to, so she decided to be blunt.

"We thought you were dead."

A blank stare was the only reply she got. It was as if Ino didn't understand the question she was asked.

"What?"

Sakura wringed nervously with her hands looking anywhere but Ino, she struggled with finding the right words. It was still hard to think and even harder to talk about.

"After…" she swallowed, "after you disappeared they sent a group to search for you. They sent Kiba and Akamaru with them too." She looked meaningful at Ino and the blonde connected the dots and it slowly dawned on the blond why everyone would have thought she was dead. She laughed mirthless shaking her head, of course, she completely had forgotten THAT. God, it seemed like a life-time ago, which it kind of was for her.

"Let me guess, they found my blood, lots of lots of my blood on the edge of a rocky cliff near a waterfall right?"

The pink-haired kunoichi balled her fist tightly and nodded slowly, keeping her gaze focused on the ground. Haltingly she continued repeating the exact same words she had spoken only once before.

"There was sooo much blood. It was everywhere; on the ground the surrounding rocks even on some tree barks a short distance away. Someone had to be brutally slaughtered to elicit such blood loss. It was the stuff nightmares were made off." Her voice wavered and she starred straight ahead as if she could see this gruesome scene in her head and Ino understood.

"You were there."

"Yes." They locked gazes. "I volunteered and so Kakashi and Naruto accompanied me. And…" she halted again clearing her throat,"…I was the one that told your parents."

Ino nodded mulling over this news. Sakura tried to read her counterpart, but the face of the blonde showed no emotion it was as if you looked at a still painting. Uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

It was getting dark, slowly bathing their surrounding in shadows. The creatures of the night got active and the sounds of the day died down. Wind blew through the tree tops', rustling leafs.

Sakura slammed her fist on the ground crating a crater and rippling the earth. A flock of birds took off in the process.

"Have you got nothing to say!? Dammit we thought you were dead this past 5 years! Were the hell have you been!"

The young kunoichi was furious. Why was the other behaving this way? Why didn't she immediately tell what had happened to her? Had she been abducted? Had she spend the last couple of years in slavery? Where had she gotten that scar? And how had she become this skilled of a fighter? She hadn't been bad at the time she vanished but now she was in a different league altogether.

The blonde observed her counterpart, who starred at her angrily, fist balled at her sites, with an outward blasé expression. All the hard training she endured the last couple of years paid off and helped her keep her cool façade but inwardly she was in turmoil. How much should she tell? Should she tell were she had been and what she had down? Had been forced to do to become stronger? NO! That wouldn't do, she just had to tell her only bits and pieces. Just so much to satisfy her curiosity.

"I nearly died that day, but I guess fate had other plans for me."

Ino turned her head away from her childhood friend and focused on the fire in front of her. Gathering her thoughts she started.

"Do you know why I left the village?" Seeing the headshake of the other out of the corner of her eyes she continued. "To bring back Sasuke." She heard a sharp gasp.

"Why? Why would you do that and why did you end up being nearly killed?"

The blonde laughed humourlessly.

"Well, answer to the first question: cos you asked me too and answer to the second: I guess you were right and I am worthless."

"Why?" Was all Sakura could ask after that confession. She was shell shocked and confused what Ino said didn't make any sense to her; she just couldn't wrap her mind around it all.

"Looks like you don't remember our conversation at the gates the day Naruto left for the second time. You told me I wasn't worth anything and the only way to prove otherwise was to bring back Sasuke. To say it was eye opening would be an understatement. Needless to say I left that day on my quest to bring back Sasuke. To my big surprise I pretty fast got a lead on him only later I learned he let me find him." Ino grit her teeth, it was still a sore spot for her. How stupid and inexperienced she had been then.

"Anyway, I followed him and the group he was with of a couple of days, extremely pleased with me in obviously succeeding in something others have failed before. So one day I decide to confront him. They had set up camp near a waterfall and I waited till nightfall to sneak into camp and overpower Sasuke and take him back home. Just the moment I wanted to rush in, Sasuke left camp and went in the direction of the waterfall. Silently I followed him, thinking now I would have a better chance at getting him.

I found him standing on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the waterfall. He was totally relaxed and unaware of my presence. I thought, 'gosh he isn't such a great kunoichi as everyone thinks after all.'" A derisive snort.

"How ignorant of me. I unsheathed my kunai and slowly approached him. Just as I was only a couple of meters away he spoke. He knew I was here! He turned, fixing me with a gaze so cold it froze me on the spot. He grinned malevolent, asking me what I wanted here. I told him and he only laughed. He laughed Sakura, and he told me he knew I was looking for him and he let me find him, and do you know why?"

She fixed her ex-best friend with a hard stare, and for the first time Sakura could see an emotion in those clear blue eyes. Fury! At her own inability or at Sasuke she wasn't sure.

"To set a fucking example! I never have seen someone move so fast in my life before. One moment he was on the edge of the cliff the next directly in front of me, my kunai gone and I felt a sharp sting on my face and warm blood drip over my cheeks." She pointed at her face, at the scar there.

"Then he grabbed me and through me to the edge. I jumped to my feet instantly and drew another kunai but Sasuke was faster. He stabbed me, and not only that but he pushed the blade upwards cutting me deep. The agony was unimaginable, like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt as if I was ripped apart from the inside." She stopped talking and without a word she took off her top, baring her naked, except for her in bandages wrapped breasts, upper body. Sakura gasped horrified.

A big ragged scar, from her pelvic bone till under her breast, blemished the right side of the blondes' body. It was a different colour, lighter, than her normal skin colour and looked out of place on the trim body of the other girl. Having shown the other girl the mark she donned the top again and continued.

"I directly looked him in the eyes; there wasn't anything human in them anymore Sakura. He looked like a ghost of the man he once was." She shook her head as if she didn't want to think to hard about that moment anymore.

"Anyway, he pushed me off the blade and I fell over the cliff and into the water below surprisingly I didn't die. The current was strong and carried me away. I got washed upon shore where I was found by…travellers they brought me to a small village were I was nursed back to health. End of story." 'Well end of part one at least,' Ino though sarcastically.

Sakura starred wide eyed at the other girl. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Sasuke would have never done something like this! Not her Sasuke! That must have been a doppelganger, an impostor, some kind of jutsu. She tried to find an explanation in her mind coming up empty.

"He isn't the same person anymore, Sakura. You have to get used to the idea that once you find him you will have to face him in battle and be prepared to kill him. That would be the kind thing to do the old Sasuke is already dead."

"NO! NEVER!" Sakura jumped to her feet. How could Ino talk so coldly about one of their own? He just lost his path but if they could just talk with him, reason with him he would see the error of his ways, maybe even make peace with his desire to get stronger to kill his brother and come home with them and they could…

"He will NEVER love YOU! He won't come back even if you beg! Cant you accept that!"

The slap that followed echoed through the forest. Sakura had her hand still raised; tears brimmed in emerald green eyes. Ino touched her cheek, she could have avoided that slap but felt the need to give the other girl the satisfaction. Cautiously she took a step closer to her old friend; hesitantly she put her arms around her. Sakura resisted the touch at first but gradually relaxed and let herself be held drawing comfort in the embrace, tears leaking out of her eyes.

God it had been so long since she was held like that, she hadn't let anyone near her, not even Naruto or Kakashi. All the moments in the last five years were she had missed her best friend and wanted nothing more to be consoled by her came to her mind and one instance especially.

_Sakura held a bouquet of cosmos in her hand and walked purposely through the rows of tombstones on the outskirts of the town were the cemetery was sit__uated. She had a clear destination in mind._

_The pink haired kunoichi stopped in front of an inconspicuous gravestone and devoutly kneeled down. She placed the flowers on the grave and closed her eyes for a short prayer. Opening her eyes again she had tears in them._

"_Hey Ino-pig. I hope you are well, I am sorry I couldn't come by last week. But you know we got information about the whereabouts of Sasuke, which regrettably turned out to be false, and had left the village."_

_Sakura brushed over the engraving on the stone._

_Fierce temper_

_Fierce Fighter_

_Fierce Friend_

_Forever Remembered By Family & Friends_

"_I miss you old friend." She brushed a fallen tear out of her face taking a shaky breath._

"_Anyway I heard some scary things today, things that I won't believe…that I can't believe! Sasuke ought to have killed innocent people in his quest to get stronger not only that but he tortured them too! That's impossible not Sasuke. Not my team mate! I wish you were here…you…you would have told those idiots were to stick their lies. …I…I…I miss you sooo much."_

_Sakura coiled up in front of the grave, clawing with one hand on the tombstone, crying hysterically._

'I couldn't accept it then and I can't accept it now. No way Sasuke is a cold blooded murderer no way!'

Sakura's tears gradually dried and she embarrassingly entangled herself from the other girls embrace.

"Gomen, I guess I have reverberated to my old cry baby self."

With a gentleness that not only surprised Sakura, Ino brushed some dried tears of the other girls' cheek letting her hand rest there.

"It's okay. I am sorry I said so harsh words to you. I won't mention it again."

They gazed at each other trying to read the other, after a beat Ino retracted uncomfortable her hand. Sakura's still innocent eyes unnerved her; she had the feeling as if the pink haired girl could see with them right through her. She coughed.

"We should get some rest and tomorrow we will go back to … Konoha."

Still slightly embarrassed off her own childish behaviour, Sakura nodded. Seeing that Ino didn't posses a tent she offered her a place inside her own.

"No thanks, I am used to the outside. I like to look up to the stars. Good Night Sakura.

"Good Night…Ino."

Sakura turned around and went to her tent, before entering though she stopped. A question formed in her head, begging to be asked.

"You told me, what happened to you the day you vanished, but what after?" The pink haired kunoichi pivoted, facing the blonde again. Fixing her with an inquisitive look.

"What about the last 5 years, where have you been? Why are you coming back now?"

"That's a story for another day."

Sakura sensed that she would get nothing more out of her former friend and lowered her head defeated. The last thing the medic-nin saw before she entered her tent was the form of her former friend, sitting cross legged in front of the fire, hands folded and resting on her legs. She gazed into the embers a troubled frown on her face.

Ino starred at the flames dancing in front of her but instead of seeing its flickering she saw the events that took place 5 years ago.

_Ino hadn't left the village instantly after her confrontation with Sakura. She had wandered aimlessly around and ended to her surprise on the playground were she had first met Sakura all these years ago. Tears came to her eyes remembe__ring these careless days of her childhood. Angrily she swept them away._

'_You have to forget these days! If you want to gain back her respect you have to bring back Sasuke! If I bring him back everything will be aright again, I am sure!"_

_She had briskly walked away from the place she had once had fond memories off and returned home. Slipping undetected by her parents into her room she started packing. Only taking with her the most essential off things she took off. _

_The blonde had no idea were to start looking for Sasuke so she just started walking with no destination in mind. 3 days in her journey she got her first clue about his whereabouts._

_A merchant caravan from Suna might have seen someone that looked like him but weren't sure. They wore turbans which only left their eyes visible and dark grey and black tunics. They told her in which direction he went and she thanked them happy to finally have found a trail to follow. Eager she set off._

_The 5 merchants looked after her till she vanished between the trees. One of them took of his turban and sliver grey hair spilled over his shoulders. The others except for one figure mimicked his gesture. _

"_She hadn't had a clue who we are. God she is week you really want her?"_

_A pale hand lifted the cloth of his head. Night black hair became visible. Eyes dark as a bottomless pit glanced at every member off his team for a moment, making the Sound Four shudder for a moment to never ever doubt him again. Then he looked in the direction Ino had vanished a cruel smile on his face_

"_She's perfect."_

_It took Ino two days to finally catch up with Sasuke and the group he was travelling with. Glad that the tip he got from the merchants proved to be right, she shadowed them, waiting for the best moment to strike. They trekked at a fast pace only stopping for short intervals to rest and Ino tried her best to keep up with them and at the same time to stay undetected, which was easier than she would have believed._

_After another two days they finally stopped and set up camp.__ The blonde watched from her vantage point on top of some trees, as the group off five rolled out sleeping mats in a circle around a hastily made fire. After eating some trail rations they all laid down to sleep. No sentry._

'_God, these guys are cocky!'_

_Ino prepared herself to move and sneak into their camp but at the last minute she detected movement from Sasuke's bed roll and halted her motion. The Uchiha prodigy got up and walked into the woods. Glancing around a little bit nervously Ino took chase, not seeing the 4 pair of eyes following her every move._

_Walking the same path as her target she heard the roar of a water fall getting closer and closer. _

'_Good, so he won't hear me coming.'_

_The trees vanished beside her and she came to a stop on an outcrop overlooking a steep cliff. On its right an enormous waterfall plummeted into the depth. On its edge stood Sasuke, looking down into the mist._

_He hadn't noticed her, his posture completely relaxed. Gathering her courage, Ino draw one of her kunai, the sound of the blade unsheathing making a near undetectable hiss. Slowly and silently she advanced, never taking her eyes of her target._

"_I can't believe they send you." _

_Sasuke's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. He turned around fixing her with such a cold look that it made her blood freeze in her veins._

"_You came to bring me back?"_

_Collecting her courage she answered him: "Yes."_

"_Well then come and get me." _

_Before she even had time to react her former classmate was in front of her. In the blink of an eye her kunai was gone, his movement only a blur for her. She felt something warm and wet dripping down her cheek. Horrified she realised she was hurt, only now feeling the pain of the slash. Protectively she held her eye, blood flowing through her fingers._

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking me?"_

_The Uchiha boy assessed her coldly and Ino shuddered involuntarily._

"_Its nothing personal, but I have to make an example. And you drew the short straw I guess."_

_At her frightened expression, he laughed coldly and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her in the direction of the cliff's edge. She skidded to a halt at the brim, on foot dangling over it, kicking rocks loose which fell into the abyss._

_The blonde kunoichi, now fearing for her life, jumped instantly to her feet drawing a second kunai in the process. She hadn't even gotten the blade halfway out of its hiding place when a sharp pain pierced her lower abdomen. Sasuke stood in front of her, his kunai buried till the hilt in her stomach. Following with her shocked gaze the blade to his hand to his arm to his shoulder to his head and finally to his eyes, not comprehending the connection between these things._

_Sasuke sneered, tightening his grip and bringing the blade upwards eliciting an agonized scream from Ino. He laughed cruelly._

_The pain was unbearable and the blonde slouched forwards her head resting on Sasukes's shoulder. It hurt; it hurt so much, like her insides were on fire! Blood flowed freely out of the wound, staining the ground a deep crimson. She felt a soft breath near her ear._

"_Sayonara…Ino Yamanaka." With these words he shoved her harshly backwards and she slid off the blade multiplying the damage done to her body. Seeing the indi__fference in his eyes she knew the Sasuke she once knew was dead. Too weak to even cry out anymore, Ino tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Already she felt her life energy leaving her body and shutting down._

'_Sakura-chan.' _

_She impacted with the cold water and it felt as if she was ripped apart and then she knew no more._


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke slowly from a deep slumber. Yawning, she stretched her arms and craned her neck till she heard a satisfying crack, of her vertebra popping back in place. She hadn't slept this well in…years. Moistening her wet lips she collected her clothes, coming up short after seeing the blood stains on the collar of her uniform. Memories of the day before, the chase, the fall, the fight, Ino! Flooded her mind reeling her backwards.

She heard the high pitched whizzing of a blade cutting through the air. Immediately she was awake and alert.

"Ino!" she gasped, jumping to her feet and hastily leaving her tent but what she saw, wasn't the blonde being attacked by a horde of faceless akatsuki drones, no it was one of the finest displays of swordsmanship she had ever seen.

Ino was a sight to behold. Clad only in her undergarments, sweat streaming down her lithe body, the blonde moved her blade in intricate patterns. She jumped and twirled through the air, slashing at invincible foes and sidestepping attacks. Her movements were graceful and precise and her face an expressionless mask.

Sakura watched as she tossed her katana in the air and bend backwards, executing a perfect back flip. After that she launched herself in serious combinations of kicks and punches finally somersaulting forward only to swooping her blade out of the air as it descended back to the ground. She stood unmoving, breast heaving with every breath she took.

"That was amazing."

The medic-nin handed Ino a cloth to wipe away the sweat, and a canteen with water. The blonde accepted both items gracefully. She had been aware of her audience the moment the pink-haired girl stepped out of her tent, but hadn't felt the need to interrupt her morning routine. Although normally she wouldn't have taken this long to complete the moves, she had been distracted. Images of the not so distant past had haunted her.

"Where did you learn to move like that?"

"I learned it."

"How?"

"Someone taught me."

"Who?"

"Someone very skilled."

The blonde brushed past her old friend, walking in the direction of the lake.

"Is that all you gonna tell me?"

"For now, yes." She grabbed her satchel with her clothes and the sheath of her katana and kept going.

Sakura growled annoyed she was slowly getting frustrated with this mysterious aura Ino held herself in. Why couldn't she just tell her what had happened to her? Maybe it had been something so terrible, that the blonde wasn't able to talk about it? But why won't she tell her about her saviour and the person that taught her these amazing fighting moves? The blonde kept secrets from her she knew it, but why was the question. She would get behind this mystery, she was sure of it. For now she would give it a rest, but only for a short time.

Taking on last glance in the direction Ino had taken, the medic-nin started to pack up camp. Just as she was finished, her former friend returned. Hair wet and fully clothed, she too was ready to move out. Her katana was secured to her back again and her knives to her torso. She wore the same outfit, sans mask, as yesterday. The satchel was slung around her shoulder, mask fastened to one of the straps. The red handprint glistening in the morning sun. Sakura shuddered.

"You ready to go?"

A nod and they moved out. They travelled swiftly and in silence, only stopping for small breaks to drink some water.

Ino felt Sakura's gaze like needles in her neck. Inquiring, accusing and wondering. She knew the other girl wanted answers, but how should she tell her what she had done the last couple of years? All in the name of getting stronger, getting revenge! In that case she wasn't so different from another chunin that had left the village to increase his strength. No SHE was different! Her reasons were noble! Ino increased her speed making it harder for Sakura to keep up.

It was just as the sun set and the first stars appeared that they stopped for the night. Like the rest of the day they spoke not one word with each other while they set up camp. Sakura again built a stone ring and started a fire. Her heart felt heavy, all the years she had missed her friend and now that she had her back it wasn't the way she thought it would be. They should be talking, laughing and smiling together. She snorted, earning a curious glance from the blonde. Well, not really. Before the other girls disappearance they just had started to repair their damaged relationship but at least there shouldn't be this oppressive silence.

"I am going to hunt."

Sakura only had time to nod, before the blond was already gone, vanishing between the thick trunks of the trees. The blackness swallowing her and not even a sound was heard.

'She moves like a shadow. Never heard, never seen.'

A slight glow in the air around her alerted her of another presence. She caught the punch just before it would have connected with her chin. Spinning around she launched a high kick which her attacker avoided, but she was counting on that. Letting the momentum of the kick turn her around, she bowed low and swiped with her other foot her opponents' legs right from under him.

"Owww, Onee-chan that hurts!"

"Naruto?"

Sakura, fist poised for a chakra powered blow, halted the action surprised. Getting over her adrenalin high from the fight, she hit the blond in the back of his head repeatedly.

"Baka! How could you scare me like that?!"

"Itai, itai, itai! Stop it Sakura-chan, I am really sorry!"

"I told him it would be a stupid idea to jump you like that but he wouldn't listen."

The medic-nin stopped her assault on her team-mate, who was rubbing his head mumbling profanities, to look at the voice that had spoken.

"Kakashi-sensei."

The older ninja left the shadows, the ever present smutty book in his right hand. He winked at his student and seemed to smile at her under the cloth that covered his mouth. Sakura was relieved; both her team mates were okay and didn't look hurt, she had been so preoccupied with the mystery that was the reappearance of one Ino Yamanaka that she hadn't contemplated the fate of her friends.

"I am glad you were able to get away from your pursuers. Naruto and I were able to ditch them in the denser part of the forest."

"I wanted to fight them, but Kakashi said we shouldn't as long as it wasn't necessary. Did you outrun yours too?" Naruto's question brought her thoughts right back to the blonde.

"Actually no!"

Both pair of eyes were now directed at her curiously. Sakura debated for a moment how she should deliver the news which in the end proved to be superfluous.

"I disposed them for her."

Kakashi whirled around already in a fighting stance just like Naruto beside him. He saw a form standing a couple of metres away from him, female from the voice. Clad all in black, strange tattoo on right hand, sword on the back and knives on her belt, all this information he took in, in mere seconds. But the pressing question was how was she able to get this close without him noticing?

The form stepped closer moonlight illuminating her face and now Kakashi instantly recognised her. How was that possible? He himself had seen the place where it was believed Ino was killed. No one should have survived such a massive bloodloss. But here she was! Kakashi narrowed his eyes, there was something not quit right with this tableau.

"INO!" Naruto screamed, a big smile breaking out on his face. He took off in a mad dash, intent on tackling his lost comrade in a hug. Sakura tried to warn him that that wasn't the same Ino he once knew, but it was too late.

The blonde had already reached his target. Before he knew what hit him, Ino held him in a headlock, the cool blade of a kunai pressed to his jugular. Eyes wide he stared at the blade, he hadn't even felt her move! No chakra gathering or anything how could she have been so fast?

"Listen, Naruto and listen carefully. Never EVER rush at me like that again. Or the consequence could be lethal next time. Got it?"

The blonde boy nodded mutely, thrown for a loop by the harsh words of someone he thought of as a friend. Ino retracted the blade from his neck and gave him a push forward. Naruto stumbled slightly but caught himself; he walked back to his sensei's side rubbing his throat, his gaze never left the other blonde.

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. That was sure interesting. Interesting and unsettling. He had followed Ino's movement with his sharingan. It might have looked like she hadn't used chakra but she did, but in such a small and precise dosage that it had been nearly undetectable. It took a master in chakra control to have taught her that technique.

"Ino! How could you! Naruto is our friend! What the hell happened to you to make you this…this unstable! Don't you know the difference between friend and foe anymore!?"

Sakura was furious. What did Ino think she was doing? Threatening Naruto? She marched to the blonde and slapped her hard, infusing the slap just with a little chakra to give it an extra sting. Too late she realised what a dumb idea that was, didn't Ino just moments before nearly kill Naruto for rushing at her? With baited breath she waited for a retaliation…that never came. The blond had her head lowered and tentatively touched her cheek. Sakura was taken back at seeing the whirlwind of emotion behind the normally clear blue eyes of her former friend.

Ranging from anger, to regret to pain and a whole lot of other emotions flashed through her eyes, making the medic-nin gasp with the rawness of them.

"Ino I am sorry I didn't mean to…" She tried to touch the blonde, but only grasped air. Ino had fled.

"Dammit!" Sakura ruffled her hair in frustration.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I have to find her…Tell her I am sorry…"

With those words she broke into a sprint vanishing into the thick underground. Naruto, in the process of giving chase, was halted by Kakashi.

"Wait, let Sakura handle this. Let's rest and keep vigil till their return."

He wanted to protest, but on glance of his sensei told him the futility of this action, so he kept quiet. Grumbling he started to unpack his things, mumbling about the unfairness of it all.

Kakashi pensively looked into the forest. He had closely watched the confrontation between the two young women, and he had been surprised to see that for Sakura it had been possible to get close to the blond and even slap her. Something was going on there. Something he wasn't quiet sure about, but he knew that whatever had happened to Ino Yamanaka in the last 5 years was the reason she acted this way now. Begging the question, what the hell happened to her?


End file.
